Can this medicine fix us now?
by djwatson
Summary: Six strangers wake up in a darkened room and finally come to the conclusion that this is Jigsaw. They must work through the tasks in hand and step closer to the truth. Harley has too many connections to Jigsaw, but I like screwing with my characers.
1. Wake up to the game

"Do you want to play a game?" came the croaky voice from across the room. It wasn't a person, oh no, we all know who it was: it was Jigsaw on the video tape that was now playing for the people sitting in the room. "Each one of you has wasted your life, you were given so much and you decided to ignore it, to take a path that was easier. Now you will be faced with challenges that make you think, or use your talents. Before each of you is a safe, the safes need a combination which consists of a day that was of importance to each and every one of you. I will be generous and give you five minutes to get to know each other and figure out that date. Inside the safe is a key and that key will open the collars that are currently around your neck. These collars are connected to a wire and when the five minutes are up, the wire will tighten, pulling you towards the bed of nails upon the wall. Let the game begin."

The room was cold and dark. The lights were dim and hardly lit the faces of the people in the room. The floor was dampened by the slow trickle of water in on of the corners of the ceiling. Each person in room had a cold metal collar around their neck. Attached to that collar was a steel cable that was on a pulley system. When the wire tightened the person in the collar would be pulled towards the bed of nails when the glowing timer on the wall counted down to zero, which was currently at four minutes and fifty three seconds.

"My name is Harley Davidson, don't laugh it will waste time, I was born on the forth of April, my mother died in child birth, I'm an only child, my father died on the twelfth of May, my boyfriend went missing on the twenty seventh of March, and his body was found on the thirtieth of April," a female voice said in a hurried tone.

"Why do I care?" a gruff male voice asked.

"Did you not hear him, fuck nut? The safe before us hold the key that will save our lives and the combination is a day of importance, so I'm telling them all to you, just so we can figure them out a little quicker," she said, angered, glaring at the male that had spoken.

"This is bullshit!" he replied back, looking at the other people as if looking for some back-up.

"No its not, it's Jigsaw, we need to figure out this date and get out of here," said another male, that was now glaring at the first male. "My name is Patrick Mosley, but none of those dates sound familiar to me," he replied, looking at Harley a little sullenly.

"Maybe it's a major disaster, like we were involved in a fire or something?" another new voice asked. "I'm Rachel McKenzie by the way," she said, trying to smile weakly.

"How many of us are there?" Harley asked curiously. "One," she said, starting the counting game she remembered from being in middle school.

"Two," said Patrick.

"Three," Rachel said quickly afterwards.

"Four," the male voice from early said.

"Five," drawled a new masculine voice.

"Six," a shaky female voice said.

Then there was silence.

"Six of us, that's all?" Harley asked quickly, wondering if that was it. As there was no answer, she assumed it was right. The reason she asked was because this room was very dark, you couldn't see anyone, the only time you could see was when there was a dull glow on the television as the video played, but since that was finished now, there was no light in the room, just enough to see the safe.

A wave of panic rushed through the room as the wire snapped tight. They weren't being dragged towards the nails just yet, they were being teased with the idea. The collars felt tighter feeling the air supply declining and a certain restriction that made it harder to breathe. Harley let out a calm breath to relax herself and create a calming aura in the room. There was silence for few moments, only filled with the deep and heavy breathing of its current six occupants. The panic had calmed and they were all more focused and more determined to figure out this date as I became a very real feeling that they were being tested by the actual Jigsaw and if they didn't so this, there were sure to die and it wasn't a bad prank by an asshole friend.

"What about 9/11, that's an important date, right?" asked the female voice that stated she was the sixth person in the room.

"I think it is supposed to be a date significant to us, not the nation, but go ahead and try it," the male from early said sarcastically, as if this woman was at fault for him being here.

"Look, its going to do us no good to be assholes to each other, so deal with the fact that you're here and let's figure out this date," Harley said almost instantly, protecting the woman and making sure no fights broke out.

"So what's happened in this area? I mean, stuff happens every day, but something major we were all involved in, that's got to be a weird coincidence," the masculine voice said, "and I'm Kurt Jackman," he introduced himself as an after thought.

"I'm Elise Turner," the shaky female voice said quickly.

"Come on four, what's your name?" Harley asked a little impatiently.

"Malcolm," he started hesitantly, almost not wanting to say his last name, "Moore," he said a little quieter, not wanting to reveal anything yet.

"Malcolm Moore, as in the son of Michael Moore, the owner of Moore Housing," Harley said, almost getting angry now.

"Yeah," he said quietly.

"You sonovabitch!" she exclaimed, trying to launch herself at him but being held back by the chain around her neck.

"Woah, calm down, we gotta work together, not kill each other!" Patrick exclaimed, grabbing Harley by the shoulders to calm her down. "What has Moore Housing done to you?" he asked curiously.

"It's their fault I lost my baby. After my boyfriend went missing, they pressured me for rent, I didn't have any so they decided to put me in to 'affordable' housing. That 'affordable' housing was barely passable for rats to live in. I was made to live there, expecting a child, but I didn't have that child because in that room, I contracted a virus that slowly started to shut down my body, killing my unborn child and the only thing I would ever have left of my boyfriend!" she said, trying hard not to cry or attack Malcolm again.

"That had nothing to do with me!" Malcolm tried to defend himself.

"Your father cares more about money than he does about human beings, he makes me sick," she said, almost spitting at him.

"Guys, the clock's ticking and we need to figure this out," Kurt said sternly, trying to break the fight up before it got out of hand.

"Wait," chimed Patrick quickly, "you told us all the dates apart from when you're child died, what date was that?" he asked curiously, maybe that was the right one.

"It was the thirteenth of October," she said slowly, looking around at the people around her, wondering if that date would click for them.

"That's the day my sister left home," Patrick said sullenly.

"I was in a car crash that day," Elise said, stuttering and still shaking.

"My mother committed suicide then," Malcolm said quietly.

"I was rushed to hospital after a really bad accident," Kurt said sullenly.

"I was diagnosed with diabetes…" Rachel said, a little unsure if that contributed to anything.

Quickly, the six contestants entered their codes, hurrying and hoping that this would work, anything to get out of this room. They had around five minutes left to put the codes in and walk out of that door to freedom. So all they had to enter was eleven, and then thirteen.

"That's not enough numbers for a safe combination!" Malcolm said quickly after putting both numbers into his safe.

"We need two more numbers, so that would be like, a year. All these things couldn't happen last year?" Harley said, looking at them best she could in the dim light.

"Mine did," Patrick said, looking at her.

They all resumed their frenzy, entering the year as well, the first two digits of the year and then the second two. The safes clicked open almost simultaneously. Opening the door to the safe, each person found a key inside, these keys opened the collars around their necks. Fiddling quickly, they all managed to open their collars. The bright timer on the wall indicated that the five minutes were up, finally glowing with 00:00. The collars snapped tightly, flying out of their hands and slamming into wall, creating a horrid noise. They all watched for a moment, staring at the wall covered in nails and realising that an extra second of a waiting for someone to speak and they would have been dead, but no, they were alive. For now.


	2. Just another hospital stay

Harley mumbled incoherently as she rolled over onto her back to stare at the ceiling. This apartment wasn't fit for anyone to live in, let alone a girl pregnant. She breathed in deeply and felt a pain in her side. She suppressed the scream and bit down harshly on her lip, and then she felt it again, this time a million times worse as she finally gave in and scream out. Her body began fighting her as she tried to reach for the phone by the side of her bed, her body convulsing and shaking violently. She called out louder, her vocal chords beginning to hurt. Her neighbour knocked on the door and all she did was shout and cry, hoping that they would come in and help her. He hurried to her side and then everything blurred, she heard a slurring voice ask for an ambulance and the darkness consumed her.

"Doctor Gordon, you're the only surgeon on call tonight, we hope you don't mind," a female voice said.

"It's no trouble," he said, a little pissed but hardly detectable through his soft voice. "What's wrong with the poor girl?" he asked as he looked down at her sweating body.

"She appears to have contracted a virus, but we can't operate as she is pregnant and the baby maybe infected too, we need to get her baby out,"

"N…no, s…s…seven months, w-w-won't survive," the girl mumbled, taking a hold of the doctor's arm.

"Miss Davidson, we have to operate or you could lose the baby," the female nurse said, slowly holding onto her shoulder.

"Harley?" he said, looking up at the nurse, making sure that was the girl's name. "We have to operate as quickly as possibly or you could both die, now let us do our job," he said, almost coldly.

Harley slipped out of consciousness again as she settled back into the hospital bed. Her body was oblivious to what was going on as the doctors cut into her delicate flesh. They needed to get the baby out as quickly as they could to incubate him and treat him for the same disease that she had right now because of where she was living. They continued to do there best, removing as much of the infection as they could, having to leave the antibiotics to do most of the work. They turned their attention to the baby as Doctor Gordon finished up with stitching the girl back together, but everything they tried didn't seem to work.

"Miss Davidson, we're sorry," the nurse said after the girl had woken up.

"No, no, no, no, no, no," she repeated, shaking her head as she begun crying more, curling herself up into a ball.

"I'm so sorry, the infection seemed to have killed the baby slowly and silently," Doctor Gordon said, looking at her a little sadly, but turning quickly and leaving before he could get caught up in the emotional side of it all.

Harley's eyes looked out to the hospital around her, there just seemed to be pure carnage. She could see a male, rather large and bald, nestling his arm with a slight swell in his eyes, almost like he was going to cry but his pride wouldn't let him. A shaking girl, clinging to the hem of her skirt and trying to keep it as far down her leg as she could, tears freely flowing as she finally had enough and stormed out. There was a girl who looked worse for wear, cuts on her face, arm in a sling and family around her, asking her if she was okay. As she carefully rolled onto her other side, she could see another girl, demanding for people to look at her and pay attention to her. Then she noted a male walking down the corridor, his tuxedo soiled with blood and dirt and his eyes red with tears. She didn't care any more, why should she. Closing her eyes, she let the darkness consume her to be alone once again.

"Harley," came the soft male voice as he took her hand, softly squeezing it.

"Eric?" she asked as she slowly opened her eyes, coming to rest on a familiar sight.

Eric pulled her up carefully and brought her into a tight embrace. The two of them had found each other in a bar one night, just trying to drown their sorrows. Back then, she didn't know if she still wanted the baby that would forever remind her of her boyfriend who was dead. She hugged him back, the only man who understood her loneliness. She sobbed quietly into his shoulder as she thought about all they'd been through. He was the detective who arrived when she called to report her boyfriend missing and he was the one who found her boyfriend dead and now he was the one who owned her heart. She didn't know why and she couldn't explain it, but she loved him and that was all she could tell people. It wasn't betrayal of her boyfriend, it was just moving on and finding another to look after her.


	3. Silence is golden

This was a little better lighted. As the six finally got through the door, it slammed shut behind them and they looked around the room that was now before them. They all looked each other to get a better look at them all. Harley blinked.

"I know you," she said bluntly as she looked at Kurt, "you were in the hospital the day I lost my baby," she said, taking a step closer to get a better look at him.

"You're sure about that?" he asked her, looking at her a little closer.

"Yeah!" she said, very sure of herself. "There was something wrong with your arm…" she said, looking at his arm as her eyes softened.

"You're the girl who was in the bed next to me, you'd just lost your baby…" he said, trailing off slightly as his eyes looking to the floor.

"Wait, were you admitted to Mercy General, on the thirteenth of October?" Elise asked no one in particular.

"I was…" Harley said, trailing off slightly as she looked to see most of the others nodding.

"I wasn't…" Patrick said, looking at them a little confused if that was their connection.

"Maybe your sister was," Malcolm said a little bluntly, looking around at the contraption in front of them.

"Wait, you were the girl screaming for attention, calling out for everyone to listen to you even though there was nothing wrong with you!" Kurt exclaimed, feeling the anger rise within.

"No, I, there was something wrong with me, I had stomach pains, I was diagnosed with diabetes that day!" she shouted, trying to defend herself.

"It was your fault the doctors weren't even listening to me while my arm's muscles were withering," he said with venom.

"The nurse mentioned something about it being your fault they lost the baby earlier, and the reason they were backlogged," Elise said, still shaking slightly.

"So it's all your fault I lost my baby?" Harley said, looking at the girl.

"I don't think it's going to do us well to argue now, we have to sort this out together," Patrick said, looking between all of them.

"I think we need to pay closer attention to this," Malcolm said, staring slightly at the trap before them, almost in awe.

The trap before them seemed to be a maze, but there was no clear end to the maze as the walls were made of solid wood, nothing seemed obvious. There was a tape in a video player that had the words 'PLAY ME' scribbled on them. A platform was suspended above the maze which made it easier to see where they were going. The platform was big enough for one person and one person alone. Harley pushed the tape into the tape player and pressed the play button, looking up at the screen.

"Rachael, you have spent your years demanding for attention, telling lies and making sure people knew your name. Now you have to do the opposite. Before you is a maze which you have to lead the people around you through. You can't use your voice and I bet you're wondering how I will stop you. You must stand on the platform in front of you, but only you can as I know your exact wait. If you speak, it will know and the needles that will be around you will come closer every time a noise comes out of you. Each needle is filled with a toxic infection which will lead to a prolonged stay in hospital; something you constantly spoke about and wished upon yourself, except this will most likely kill you. Your choice, live or die."

They all looked at each other with a curiosity as they thought about what could happen if another one of them entered the contraption. Not risking it, Malcolm nudged Rachel towards the contraption, wondering what would happen from now on. Without another thought, she was in the trap and the test would begin. This room didn't appear to have a timer, so they were safe in that sense. A door opened, showing them the entrance to the maze before them. Stepping inside, Harley looked around.

"I can't see anything, we need a guide…" she said, looking to the now silent Rachel, this was going to be hard.

The five of the remaining people created a chain, holding each other's hands, Kurt going at the front, followed by Elise, Malcolm, Patrick and then Harley. They looked up through the grate ceiling to Rachel with confused looks on each of their faces. She placed a foot on the grate, making sure that is was safe for her to walk along, the metal framing housing the needles following her. The group came to the first decision, not knowing whether to follow the path ahead of them or turn to the left.

"Straight up!" Rachel called out, the metal case around her body closing in slightly, the needles getting closer to her body.

The group flinched, almost as one, as they watched the metal casing constrict around the girl. They moved straight up in the maze, looking back up to Rachel for instructions. They all shook their heads as they saw she was about to speak. She refrained as she saw their little eyes looking up at her with baited breath. She carefully motioned left, hoping that they would follow her instructions. The next crossroads made Rachel think for a moment, looking around the other routes before deciding that right was the safest. The next was a little harder to judge, putting up a palm to make the fivesome stop. She travelled a little ahead and looked around, noting that the safest route was actually lined with barbed wire, but she had no way to warn them.

"The tunnel… lined with barbed…" she said, stopping quickly as she watched the needles getting close to herself.

Kurt's eyes widened as she watched her for a moment and tried not to shudder. The needles stopped short of penetrating her skin, one more noise for her and they were sure to be imbedded into her flesh, though he wasn't sure how the plungers would work on the needles. He didn't really want to find out. He turned around as he saw Harley whisper into Patrick's ear and then all the way to the end of the line until it reached him. He deciphered the message and realised there were barbed wires lining the walls of the maze. He looked back up to Rachel whose wide eyes would make a normal person panic, but he tried to remain calm, for the sake of everyone else. He tried to smile reassuringly to her as he carefully turned the way Rachel instructed, trying to avoid the barbed wire that now adorned the walls.

With a few more twists and turns, near misses and skin scrapes, they made it to the end of the maze, being met by a big steel door. In panic, they all turned to Rachel as the only person who could see and she frantically ran her eyes over the maze. She spotted it, a key, and then another. She pointed to both, indicating there were two. After a few mumbles between the group, Harley pulled herself back into the maze with Kurt following behind her. They both moved quickly, trying their hardest to get to the two keys that she was pointing to. Harley grabbed her key and felt a pin pushing harshly into the top of her hand, piercing the skin as she refrained from screaming, biting on her lip to stop the scream from escaping her lips, knowing that one peep could cause the needles around Rachel to close in on her, even though she was one of the causes for her baby dying, but this wasn't about that, this was about surviving now.

Kurt wasn't having much luck, every way he turned seemed to send him in the wrong direction, not knowing if he was even going in the right direction any more. He looked up to Rachel who was still pointing in the same place. He pointed straight up and she nodded. He ran down there, running a hand along the wall to check for barbed wire once again, there appeared to be nothing here. Following her instructions, he finally ended up in the room where he needed to be. He looked at it for a moment, making sure that there were no traps or tricks. Above the key was a large metal pin and he paused for a moment, figuring out the best way to approach this. With his left hand he reached for the key, quickly pulling it, when there was no avail, he furrowed his brow deeply. Taking another look, he noted that this one was screwed in. He pulled the key out of the way of the pin and unscrewed it from the thing it was connected to. The pin came crashing down, but there was nothing there for it to penetrate. He smiled lightly and turned around, and left the maze the same way he came.

Harley tried to fit her key into the door, but it didn't work. She shook her head lightly and waited for Kurt, who was close behind. He ran to the door and forced the key in, turning it quickly and the door opened, the device around Rachel moved away and she was able to move away from it. Kurt offered a hand to help her down and she was out and free, well, kind of. Harley looked down at the key and sighed slightly, placing it in her pocket and forgetting about it for a moment. They all pulled the giant door open and moved into the next room of their test.


	4. First date, notso first love

Harley wiped her hands down her jeans, a little nervous. First dates were always like that for her. She knocked on the door with a little smile, hoping that once she saw his face she would calm down. Of course, this wasn't an actual first date, this was just an official first date. Her nerves calmed slightly and she watched the door, still waiting and hoping that this was going to all be okay. She was a little nervous that this would blow up in her face and the relationship would take a nose dive, but she couldn't think about that now, it was all about the here and the now. She smiled as the door opened, he smile dampening slightly as she saw it wasn't her date.

"Dad's running a little late, you can wait inside if you want," the moody teenager mumbled as he moved away from the door.

"Oh, thanks," she said brightly, walking into the house and shutting the door behind her.

Harley knew that Daniel didn't really like her, she had this sinking feeling in her stomach. Dating someone's dad was never something she had intended to do, but he was divorced so it wasn't like cheating or anything. It was just a little weird to think that she was in between the age of Daniel and Eric. She walked into the living room and sat herself down on the sofa and glanced up at Daniel.

"So, how you doing?" she asked with a little smile.

"'Kay, I s'pose," he said a little coldly.

"I know you don't like your dad having a girlfriend, its weird right?" she asked with her smile still there.

"Yeah, I guess so, doesn't help that he hates me anyway, this just gives him more reason to ignore me," he said, shrugging slightly.

"Daniel, no, he doesn't hate you, he cares too much, he's just terrible at showing his emotions, trust me, I know," she said, still smiling at him.

"He doesn't care, he's too much of a hard ass. That's why mum left, that's why he's alone all the time. You're like a God send to him. Now he actually has someone to care about," he said, sitting himself down on the sofa next to her.

"He's always cared about you Daniel, trust me, he's so proud of you when you do things right, he's always praising you. If you saw the happiness in his eyes when he talks about you sometimes, I think you would understand that he loves you," she said, taking Daniel's hand softly.

"Really?" he asked a little shocked, "then why does he always act as if he doesn't care?" he asked her, searching for an answer.

"Because if he shows he cares, in his own mind he's showing that he has emotions, and he doesn't like being proved as having girly feelings. He cares a lot about you Daniel," she said with a smile as she squeezed his hand slightly.

"I wish he would just show it, just once," he said, looking up at her.

"Maybe when you least expect it I will," came the husky voice of the detective in question.

Eric stood at around six feet tall and had short brown hair. He wasn't the most attractive man in the world in the conventional way, but he was funny and had brought Harley back from a dark place. Losing the baby had killed her inside but she still had him which made all the bad days seem to fade away. It was a strange relationship and they were just going to be together and that was it, nothing would stop them. He was divorced and she was heart broken, but they were perfect to each other. He needed someone to finally open up to and be in love with and she wanted someone to be there for her. He was worried that Daniel wouldn't like her, and he didn't to start off with, but maybe now he was warming up to her.

Eric smiled lightly and sat next to his girlfriend, someone who was younger than him, but very mature. He slowly slipped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her tighter, making her trying to feel a little better. He placed a hand on her stomach, knowing she was self-conscious about the loss of her baby, but tried to comfort her during the situation. He rubbed her stomach slightly and then his eyes moved to his son. He smiled lightly as he watched him place his head upon the girl's shoulder. The smile tugged at the corner of his lips, happy to see the two people he cared about most in a small embrace, something to show affection at least.

"Right, you two kids have a date," Daniel said, standing to his feet and smiling at them, taking both their hands and ushering them to the door.

"You know the rules, no people over, in bed by midnight, no alcohol, no drugs, keep it clean and call me if you have any problems," Eric said to him seriously as they stood to leave.

"Yeah, yeah, I know dad, just go already," he replied, trying to get him out quickly.

"Don't do anything stupid," Eric said, finally getting out of the door.

"Hey Daniel," Harley said, opening the door, "he means 'I love you' just so you know," she said, smiling slightly. Roughing up his hair with a grin, she was dragged out by her hand by Eric. "Don't wait up, and take care of yourself," she called as she was being led to the care and away from the door.


End file.
